The Only Point
by Dairine
Summary: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Is the only point to loving, losing?
1. Prologue

The Only Point

By: Gabi

            Author's Note: This is a Marco romance; I think the poor guy deserves a shot.  No its not self insertion, just my idea of what might interest our sarcastic little friend.    I would appreciate any feedback I could get on this.  If it's crummy tell me but tell me why.  If I mess up the characterization, give me a suggestion.  If you like it, same thing, tell me why. This is also a crossover w/ Young Wizards, although it won't be posted there.

Oh, and if something doesn't make sense let me know, sometimes I assume too much.

Time line: This takes place directly after the end of 54.  (However, the prologue takes place a little bit in the future, and chapter 1 starts directly after 54, apparently I did assume too much in that regardJ )

Thank you for listening to my babble.  Enjoy!

Prologue:

            _"You know, I think I really do love you.  But that's so stupid…because the only point to loving is losing"                                     -Nick_

            Marco

            I never expected to forget you.  No matter how much I tried, if only for my own sanity.

            And then today, I tried to remember.

            And there was nothing.

            Not a glimpse of your face, not the faintest scent of your hair,

            Or taste of your lips.

            I went mad today.

            I had thought that maybe if I forgot you, forgot everything, it wouldn't hurt anymore, that somehow I would be saved this, this…well, pain is an understatement.

            I was wrong.

            Now there is nothing.

And the absence of you is so much worse than the pain of remembering.

I cannot blame you for slipping away from me.  I had nothing to offer you.  Nothing but words, and empty promises.

And what are the words that I offer you now?  The only words I can.

_I'm sorry…_


	2. ch 1: fate comes back from vacation

Chapter 1: gabi the sexy bitch Normal maria 18 393 2001-09-03T23:03:00Z 2001-11-01T21:59:00Z 1 416 2375 college hell 19 5 2786 10.2625 Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Chapter 1:

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy says that if you hold a lungful of air you can survive in the total vacuum of space for about thirty seconds. However it goes on to say that what with space being the mind boggling size it is the chances of  getting  picked up by another ship within those thirty seconds are two  to  the  power  of  two  hundred  and sixty-seven thousand seven hundred and nine to one against."   -_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_

*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

Marco

I just had to tell him to go with the crazy reckless decisions.  Then again, since we were all dead to begin with…what the hell?

_I hope you're happy Xena, I whisper to a memory as the ships collide and everything goes black…_

*              *              *

When I finally come to, everything aches.  Just opening my eyes sends shockwaves of pain through my skull.  At least I'm sure of something.  I'm not dead.  I feel my blood pool, thick and sticky beneath my fingertips, as I touch them to my scalp.  

Jake is staring out of the view screen, looking just about as beaten up as I feel.  

"Well, fearless leader, what do we do now?"  I ask from pure reflex.

Jake turns to me with a look on his face that I haven't seen in a very long time.  "I can't get the Z-space drive to respond."

"Wonderful.  Please tell me we've at least lost the wannabe alien cult leader."  I respond and wince as the pounding behind my temple increases.

He smiles grimly, "No sign of the other ship anywhere."  

"You know…I could be-"

"Marco, give it a rest, you were bored out of your mind."

I grin back at him and wince a bit as I do so, "But still…"

He just rolls his eyes and turns back to the controls."

"So, what does work?"

"Basic navigational systems—Wait." He starts fiddling with the virtual map of this sector.

"Uh-oh" I mutter.

"What?" he asks, his eyes never leaving the view screen.

"You've got that look again.  I hate that look.  Every time I see it, I know that we're all about to do something insanely dangerous and suicidal."  

"Who told me to make the crazy decisions, Marco?"  He shoots back quickly with an ease he hasn't had in a long time.  Great.  I'm so glad it takes the crazy suicidal missions to let Jake regain his sanity.  I mean, the guy's my best friend and all, but still…

"How does a small planet on the edge of nowhere sound?" he suddenly throws at me.

"Like a Star Wars: Episode 1 rip-off," I snap back

"Too bad, because we're heading for it."

"I wanna speak with the writer," I mutter under my breath

"What?" 

"Never mind"

mmmmmghnfhfgfhgg I 'hear' in thought speak

"Morning Tobias," I respond pseudo-cheerfully

Now I know I'm dead.  Marco's never that cheerful.

"Shut up, bird."

That's better.

*          *          *

To be continued

I'll write more later 


	3. ch 2: Just in case there isn't enough co...

* maria Normal maria 3 40 2001-10-26T23:20:00Z 2001-11-12T02:39:00Z 1 232 1327 college hell 11 3 1556 10.2625 Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

*          *          *

Gabi

I should have known today was going to be bad when I woke up.  I mean how often does a small purple furry creature come hurtling into your room, beeping frantically?

"What is it, Plink?" at least I think that's what I mumble.  Stupid question really, but what do you expect when I just woke up?  Luckily, Daryl is right behind him.  

"Are you still in bed?"  He asks, sounding dumbfounded.

"Daryl, you've known me for 18 years now, when am I ever awake before noon?" 

"We're in the middle of nowhere, Gabs, there is no noon."

"Details, details…" I mumble into my pillow.

"Look, we've got an unidentified ship of some sort that we're picking up on the monitors."

I sit up, "what," I ask carefully, "do you mean by that?"

"Geez, sis, I didn't think it was that complicated."  

"Don't be a smart ass, Daryl.  You know exactly what I mean."

"Oh, you mean the fact that if we can't identify the ship, it shouldn't exist?"

"Exactly,"

"Well too bad, because it does."

"Great."  I mutter, and start getting dressed.  

He eyes me in frustration, "do we really have time for this?"

"Look, Daryl, it's really hard to seem in control when you're walking around in froggy pajamas, so just relax, ok?"

Plink, who has been fairly placid during this whole exchange, lets out one particularly loud, particularly disapproving beep.

"That goes for you too."  I respond irritably, I realize I'm missing my glasses, and I start searching for them frantically until Daryl smirks and hands them to me.  

"One of these days, Dar, one of these days…"

To be continued…


	4. ch3: waiting

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I was on a mad hunt for #54 and…a few other books to complete the crossover…you'll see which ones and if you really want to know now, email me.  Suffice it to say that the only characters belonging to me are Gabi and Daryl…but their universe belongs to someone else. 

Chapter 3:

"In the beginning the Universe was created. This has made a lot of people very angry and been widely regarded as a bad move." 

-The Restaurant at the End of the Universe

Marco

            We are all on the bridge by this point, limping our way to a planet that we are just now close enough to see.  We don't say a whole lot when it finally comes into view.  It's enormous with three brightly colored rings, two wide green ones with a narrow orange ring in between.  There are at least 20-30 tiny planets that I soon realize are moons surrounding it.  With the months of space travel, we'd become accustomed to breathtaking sights, but this… this is amazing.  It just seems to emanate beauty. 

            Menderash broke us out of our interstellar tourist gawking.  "Captain, there is another ship being picked up by the remaining sensors.  I assume it is some sort of border patrol." 

            Jake kind of nods, and asks thoughtfully, "Any attempts at communication?"

            Menderash hesitates.  "I'm not sure.  The communication systems were damaged in the assault on the Blade ship."

            "So what you're saying is that we're flying blind into a confrontation with a ship that will probably vaporize us if we make one wrong move?"  I interject. 

            Tobias looks at me Just like old times sake, right, Marco? 

            "What is so wrong about leaving the life threatening missions aside?" I glare back half heartedly.

            "What if we stop the ship?" Santorelli interjects.  

            We all turn to look at him.  "Well, it seems to me, if we are no longer approaching the planet, we're no longer an imminent threat to them.  They'll check us out, most likely, but they probably won't kill us."

            "Probably" I mutter to myself.  "And if they do?" 

            "Then we kick their ass."  Jeanne replies.

            I look at her a bit startled, a Xena response on the tip of my tongue out of habit.  But I say nothing.  

            Jake looks around at us all, "Well, then is it decided?"

            No one responds for a moment.  Then finally I but in, "You know, we just have to go with the suicide missions when we get together.  Why can't we ever just play some basketball?"

            Jake smiles, a real smile.  "Maybe when we get back home I'll take it upon myself to personally beat your ass at Basketball." 

            "Oh, bring it on."

            And so we sit in space just waiting to get blown out of it.

*                      *                      *

To be continued…


	5. back to the wizards

A/N: Ok, guys you have been patient during the set up.  It's time to bring it together a bit.

Chapter 4

""

Gabi

I follow Plink and Daryl to the bridge of the Ferkel.  Running my hands through my red hair, I'm sure that it's as messy as ever, and I try to finish waking up.  Plink runs over to Phil and buries himself in Phil's leaves beeping irritably. "Morning", he burps at me.   I walk over to the six foot tall alien plant and ask, "So what in the Powers' name is going on, Phil?"

He gestures one leaf covered vine over the view screen and a few of the sensor readings.  "There's one weird looking ship trying to land on the Mentat."

"Did you attempt to make contact?"

"Yep, no answer."

I bend over the controls, peering at the ship.  "It looks like there's some major damage to the outer hull."

"How can you tell?" Daryl asks snidely.  

I look back at him one eyebrow raised.  "What was that, _sarcasm? From my dear brother?  My, my, someone has been hanging around his bitchy twin sister too much."_

One corner of his mouth turns up revealing a dimple that I'd kill to have, but that's beside the point.  "The student has become the master."  

"Yeah, yeah, your Vader impression is pathetic."  I turn back to Phil. "Are they still proceeding toward the Mentat?"

"Right now, they've stopped.  It appears that they've turned off their engines."

"Or they malfunctioned."  I wonder aloud.  "Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get us as close as possible to the ship, I'd like to attempt to board it, and find out their situation."

"You know I have to get Grakkar in on that decision."

I sighed, "Yeah I know, Phil, I was just hoping…"

He smiled.  Well, not smiled exactly.  He didn't have a mouth, or for that matter, a 'face', but I'd known Phil for several months now and I was beginning to get used to his 'moods'.  "Of course you were…"

*          *          *


	6. a bit more insight into the wizards

            Gabi

            Grakkar was not exactly thrilled with me using his ship and his crew to go check out some weird ship.  Ok, so not exactly thrilled was a bit of an understatement.  What were his exact words, again?  Oh yeah, "Emissary, Gabrielle!  You are not endangering the lives of my crew, and the success of our mission to satisfy your curiosity!"  Now that wasn't really fair.  I mean, who volunteered to stick around the Mentat for a few days to play watchdog, while their own ships were under repair?  It's not like it wasn't somewhat related to protecting the Mentat.  But I think Madame Pong stuck a different attitude module in his head again, or else the diplomat one malfunctioned again. 

So, once Daryl kept me from ripping out Grakkar's throat with my fingernails, I threw up my hands in defeat, snagged my manual out of my pocket in space, and started to set up the beam-me-up-Scotty spell I'd need.  

            "Um, Gabi?"  Daryl begins, peering over my shoulder at my laptop.

            "What?!"  I snap, busy typing out my coordinates, the ship's coordinates, and the energy requirement to transfer me from one ship to the other.

            "How exactly are you going to keep from ending up in a wall or something?  I mean, Spike," he motions to my laptop "is good, but he's not that good."

            "Don't worry about it," I reply, still typing in information.  "I will never understand why they need the color of my shoelaces in my personal description in order to do a spell."

            "If you're not described accurately--" Daryl began

            "Yeah, yeah, I know a spell always works, and if you get described in a way that is not you, you will end up the way you are described.  I really don't care if my shoe laces change color though, Daryl, really."

            "Geez, Gabi, ever hear of chaos theory?"

            "Small changes make huge changes occur, right, I got it." I mutter, still typing.  "Oh for Powers sake, the length of my eyelashes?"  

            "Anyway, I still want to know how we're not going to end up in a wall." He persists.

            I stop typing and look at him.  "What do you mean 'we'?"

"I'm going with you" he says calmly. 

"Like hell you are" I dismiss him

"Like hell I'm not."  He actually puts his hands on his hips.  "I'm your brother and your partner in wizardry, who else is gonna keep you out of trouble?"

"Oh for Powers sakes--" I begin, ready to argue my way out of it.

"No, Gabs, don't tell me you don't need me, and don't tell me you can take care of yourself."

"You're saying that I can't?" Now I'm pissed.

He rolls his eyes, "Not that you can't, Gabs, but that you won't.  You have this unnerving habit of self destruction that has yet to be matched by anyone."  

"What about that chick you knew who used to cut herself with razor blades?"  I point out.

"At least she never went for the jugular." He says snidely.  "I'm going with you"

"I'll be fine" I insist

"Uh huh.  Sure." He is obviously not impressed.

"Daryl! I will!"  

"Damn it, Gabi!"  Now he's pissed.  Damn it.

"Fine."  I hand Spike over to him.  "Eyelash length?"

*                                  *                                  *


	7. lets check in with Cassie

Cassie

_"I hate you/I love you/Leave/Don't go away/I can't decide if I like your face/Or if I wish it would stray…"_

_-Jewel, "Grey Matter"_

            I try to relax into Ronnie's arms.  I try to banish the thoughts from my mind, and think only of him, only of this moment.  Instead my mind wanders down the familiar path it always chooses this time of night.  This quiet hour between lovemaking and sleep, once Ronnie has succumbed to the latter.  

            Jake.

            The name is a memory, a sound, a feeling, a tangible representation of what was, what was loved, what went away and what was left.  It is a process, a pain, a moment, an experience.

            Jake.

            I see you in my mind.  The smallest nuances of you, captured forever in my memory.  

            The sadness in your eyes, the tilt of your head, the way your hair fell. The way you moved your hands as you spoke.

            The way your hands moved over me.

            The hands that hold me now are someone else's, and though I look at them tenderly, with love and familiarity, they will never be able to eclipse the memory of your own.   I love this man lying beside me with a passion and a fierceness that surprises me, but I have always and will always love you.  

            I imagine you think I hate you now.  For Rachel, for the war, for all the things you left promised and unfulfilled, for the person you had to become to end that miserable existence of war and slavery.

            You are wrong.  You did only the things that you knew to do.  I have had little more than a year to come to terms with your decision, a year of confusion and anger and rage until I realized that that was all you could have done.  All that you, Jake Berenson, being the person you were and still are, could do.  I have accepted that.  

            Strange that it is Ronnie of all people who has redeemed you in my mind.  


End file.
